Runtime environments and their equivalents in virtual machines generate system data files for diagnostic purposes. There is a need to name and to store aforementioned system data files in a way that a file system of a runtime environment preserves system data files long enough to be analyzed by a system administrator while consuming a limited amount of disk spaces for such system data files.
A conventional naming scheme that uses a cyclic counter in a file name of system data files unnecessarily overwrites system data files generated by a previous run of a runtime environment. Another conventional naming scheme that uses a process identifier or a time stamp in a file name of system data files prevents premature overwriting but consumes very large amount of disk spaces.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for naming and storing system data files.